Her smile was missing
by miadan
Summary: What if Tecna felt as she was never good enough? What if she just wanted to be perfect? Rated T just to be safe.


What if Tecna never felt like she was good enough? Rated T just to be safe. WARNING: may be triggering

Tecna sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. All she saw were imperfections and flaws.

'_why can't I be good enough?'_ she thought. Ever since she was younger, she had been bullied before Alfea, and there isn't a day that goes by that she dose'nt think of those insults thrown at her. So, here she was, in front of the mirror. Musa thought she was just checking her outfit, but we all now know thats not the case. She was picking out all of the possible flaws she could find.

"Tec, we're going to lunch. You coming?" Asked Musa from her spot on her bed.

"No, sorry Musa. I have some homework to finish." Tecna responded. That, of course, was a complete lie. Somehow she managed to come up with an excuse to miss her meals. This has been going on for months now, yet no one noticed how thin she became, how her face seemed to be getting paler and paler each day, how her clothes were becoming much to big for her, or how her bones were becoming more and more visible day by day. She just wanted to be perfect, or did she want someone to notice and reach out to her? Even her own boyfriend didn't see anything wrong!

Little did she know Tommy was deeply worried, more then anyone could know. He was currently walking to Alfea with the guys, hoping Tecna would be at lunch, hoping that he would see her eating, and smiling. It seems so long ago she was smiling and laughing with the girls….

He saw Bloom, Stella, Layla, Musa, and Flora, yet no Tecna.

"Hey guys!" Yelled Stella, being her usual bubbly self.

"Hi Stella, do you know where Tecna is?" Timmy was finally going to talk to her and confront her about what has been going on over the course of these past few months.

"yeah, she is just in her room, finishing up homework." But by the expression on her face, you can tell that she didn't believe the excuse.

"Guys, is it just me or has Tecna lost weight? And by loosing weight, I don't mean in a healthy way. She is so thin that it is scaring me…" Layla trailed off.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. I saw her changing the other day and I could see her ribs through her back. Thats definitely not healthy." Said Musa.

"Well, someone should confront her about it. I'm getting really worried. She is so sad all the time, and I can't remember the last time I heard her laugh or saw her smile a real, genuine smile." Said Flora. Everyone looked at Timmy.

"I was actually about to go up there and see what thats about. I'm hoping its nothing bad….I don't like seeing my Tecna hurt."

"Well, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO GET HER ROMEO!" Screamed Stella, blowing out everyones eardrums as usual.

"Alright, I'll see you guys in a little while."

…_..meanwhile…_

Tecna was still staring at her reflection. She started thinking, what was there to like about her? What she saw was an ugly, fat, more machine then person, weird, loser. (We all know that isn't true) She honestly didn't even understand why Timmy was dating her. She realized she had tears pouring down her face, and before she could wipe them off, Timmy walked in, saw her tears and ran over to her.

"Tec, please tell me whats wrong. Its really scaring me, and now you're crying. What happened?" Timmy asked, lying down on the bed with her in his arms, stroking her hair comfortless.

_"_Nothings wrong Timmy." Was all Tecna said.

"Tec, I know there is something wrong, the girls do, the guys do, please tell me! You have been getting thinner and thinner and you seem so sad all the time. Please tell me Tecna, I love you."

At the "I love you" thats when she broke down in sobs.

"I just….I wasn't great looking before, and I can't understand why any of you like me." Tecna said, still sobbing into Timmy's shirt.

"Tec, you were, and are beautiful. I love everything about you. I love how smart you are, I love your teal eyes, I love your personality and how responsible you are. I love how you think logically and always solve problems. But most of all, I love you." Timmy said, kissing the top of her head and now crying as well, at the thought of his angel feeling this insecure.

Tecna was speechless. All of those things Timmy said, she believed. Timmy did love her, and she didn't need to be twig thin for everyone to love her.

"Tec, I know its hard, but please promise me you will try to eat." And then, Timmy saw the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

Her eyes glittered. her skin was glowing, and her beautiful, soft pink lips formed a genuine smile, and then, with that melodic voice, she said,

"I promise"


End file.
